


Guiding Star

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [19]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Gildor is longing for something and Thranduil tries to help.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Guiding Star Pt. 19/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, angst, slash hints

Pairings: Gildor/Thranduil

Rating: R

Summary: Day Nineteen of the Advent Challenge-> Two lost souls find solace with each other.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh this is so late!! Sorry everyone!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The stars twinkled brightly as Gildor gazed up at them from the balcony of the guest rooms he was staying in at Mirkwood. A gentle breeze blew across his face, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure at the soft caress. It was a chill winter's night in the darkening forest, but it felt warmer to the traveler than any other place at the moment. His journey to Imladris had wounded his heart and he found himself suddenly longing for the peace of Valinor. Even his old soul needed solace.

 

He tilted his head as he heard footsteps behind him after the click of a door. He knew the one coming towards him was deliberately being slightly noisome, which made him smile at the appreciation. He glanced out the corner of his eye as he was joined and smiled as he saw the golden hair of Thranduil. He focused ahead once more, content in the silence between them.

 

“Your thoughts are not here in Mirkwood, meldiren.” Thranduil’s voice was gentle as they gazed at the stars and snow covered vista before them. (my dear friend)

 

“Nay…they are not,” Gildor agreed softly, his eyes saddening as he wrapped his arms around himself. “I long for peace,” he whispered sorrowfully as he looked down at the stone balcony on which they stood.

 

“Valinor? But you have still much to see here, do you not?” Thranduil asked as he looked fully at his friend.

 

Gildor was silent for a minute before looking fully at Thranduil. The golden haired Elf held his breath in shock and pain as he saw the stark loneliness and sorrow on the older Elf’s face. “There is nothing for me anymore here,” Gildor finally said quietly before looking out at the landscape.

 

The silence turned melancholy and strained between them as Thranduil tried to think of a way to help Gildor. His hand came up slowly and moved along one muscular arm and he knew then what he could do. Silently, he moved closer, running his hand to one clenched hand and laced their fingers together as he pressed securely against Gildor’s strong body. “I will give you a little bit more reason to find hope,” he whispered softly, his hot breath brushing against a pointed ear, causing a shiver to run through the wanderer’s body.

 

“Why?” Gildor whispered hoarsely, and then moaned quietly as a slender hand traveled down his torso. His head fell back as his body came alive to the touches that had been absent from his life for too long.

 

“Because it is one thing to travel life alone…it is another to live alone,” Thranduil answered huskily before leaning his head in to capture the parted lips of the silver haired Elf. Their mouths met, parted, and melded as their tongues danced heatedly. Gildor’s hand came up to cup Thranduil’s head as they kissed, his body arching closer to the hand that kneaded his rising length.

 

Turning, Gildor pressed against Thranduil as their kiss resumed and deepened, their arms twining around each other in a possessive hold that had them moaning with pleasure and need. They moved to the bedroom, never letting the other go as they tripped towards the bed while their clothes dropped away to the floor. They fell onto the bed, writhing and bucking against each other as they tasted and caressed each other, need pushing them beyond thought into a sea of pleasure. Their bodies moved as one, each taking and being taken before they finally collapsed onto the bed and curled together in a sweaty, panting pile of sated flesh.

 

Thranduil nuzzled Gildor’s neck tenderly as the wanderer fell into reverie within the Mirkwood King’s arms. Smiling gently, Thranduil held the sorrowed Elf close, glad to have eased both of their aching hearts. He knew that Gildor would leave soon, but at least now it would be with an easy heart.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
